


无限释放 [修]

by Oliviashan



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviashan/pseuds/Oliviashan





	无限释放 [修]

卧底李赫宰×黑道大佬李东海  
有私设 有ooc  
狗血 一发完

[ 新增两段时间线 和 结局 ]

"上次让你找卧底，人你找出来没有？"  
"大佬，卧底疑似，是您枕边人。"  
"赫？"

李东海手下的帮手头子就两位，说话的是另一位，还有一位便是李赫宰。

李家老爷子平日里看着和蔼可亲，实际上做事是出了名的心狠手辣，稍有违抗做对不住帮派的事，一律爆头，就因为有这般手段才能让警察厅这么多年不敢在K帮安插卧底。当初选继承人时老爷子首先考虑到李东海，在细心培养下李东海处事变的和老爷子有八分像，都是看着可亲却是狠辣的要命，再加上李东海还顶张牲畜无害的漂亮脸蛋，更是得老爷子喜爱。

眼看就到李东海的生日，在这大佬过生日不容出差错之时，帮里小道消息却传出帮里有警察厅的卧底一直潜伏着，消息传出来后一下让整个帮派变的人心惶惶。  
K帮本就靠做灰色地带的生意出名，老爷子和几个兄弟们年轻时经历多少枪林弹雨，最后打下这江山，最终在黑白灰三带有了举足轻重的地位，眼下警察厅在帮里安插眼线的原因大伙心里也都跟明镜似的。  
照理来说帮里发现卧底是直接杀掉，在李赫宰这里李东海却下不了手，心狠手辣同老爷子有八分相像又有什么用，剩下那两分对李赫宰的爱早就超越八分心狠，更何况李赫宰又是李东海心心念念了十年的人，又怎么会下得去手？别人只知道李东海和李赫宰在一起三年，却不知道李东海暗恋李赫宰有七年之长。  
李东海闭眼仰躺在办公椅上，回想起自己初次把李赫宰带回来时的场景，那会儿也是自己过生日，他当着帮派几千号人的面手一挥宣布李赫宰是自己的男友，没给帮里兄弟们一点缓冲时间也没看到兄弟们略微惊讶的表情，以及手抖的有些拿不住蛋糕的样子。  
当时只被李赫宰答应做自己男友的消息高兴的冲昏头脑，全然没想李赫宰是军人出身，而他最厌恶的便是黑帮和贩卖药粉的人。

而李东海两样都占着。

李东海想，李赫宰这样的人，又怎么会心甘情愿和他在一起？

十八岁  
李赫宰的成人生日会，邀请了各个圈子里大佬的孩子们前来参加，其中也包括李东海。那次是李东海和李赫宰的第一次见面，李赫宰西装革履腰杆笔直的站在台上拿着话筒说话，修身西装显得李赫宰些许成熟。李赫宰不像李东海，李东海穿的漂亮，特别是袖口和衣领的花边设计让李东海看起来像个贵族小王子。

道上无人不感叹，一个黑道世家居然能养出这样漂亮的孩子。

本着喜欢就要主动的原则，漂亮孩子李东海自然是上去和李赫宰搭话，所谓初生牛犊不怕虎大概就是形容李东海，眼看着李赫宰身边尽是些想上去搭话又不敢的孩子们。  
"哥哥，我叫李东海。"嘿，这乳臭未干的小子说话也一口奶音。  
"想和我交朋友？"李赫宰看着面前的漂亮小孩声音也染上笑意。  
"嗯！"李赫宰觉得李东海更可爱了。  
"你才多大呀就想要和我交朋友？"  
"你可别小瞧我！我也只比你小两岁而已！"  
"哥哥……"  
一口一个哥哥的叫着，李赫宰听着只觉得李东海甜的很。

那晚李赫宰和李东海像是打开了话匣子，直到李东海家里人来接他这才恋恋不舍结束。

李赫宰很喜欢李东海，那晚之前他从没这样痛快的聊过天，李东海带给他的感觉也是他从没感受过的，从那天之后只要是去见李东海的，李赫宰都会心情极好的哼起歌。  
少年的欢喜总是藏不住的，李赫宰家里人很快便知道自家儿子交了个新朋友，这本是一件值得高兴的事，背景一查却发现那家儿子是黑道世家的小孩，李父几乎是在知道的下一秒即刻下令李赫宰禁止和李东海有任何来往，更是打算高考后直接送进部队操练。  
那晚李赫宰跪在李父房门口求着父亲不要把自己送进部队，他不想再也不能见到李东海。本就在气头上的李父一听自家儿子居然还想和李东海有来往，气的上前对跪在门口李赫宰狠狠扇一耳光，末了一手捏着李赫宰下巴一手手指怼到李赫宰鼻尖大声呵斥李赫宰，叫他想都别想。

"爸，我不想去部队，我不想见不到东海。"  
"你他妈的！李赫宰你是榆木脑袋吗！你考虑过和李东海在一起的后果吗？你知道他家是干什么的吗？他家是黑道是黑帮我们是军人！这他妈能在一起吗！！"

这段对话李赫宰大概率是这辈子都忘不掉。他在想，如果发火能抽象的话，那他爸那次一定气的头发都烧焦了，变成只有一身正气的焦头老头。

李家是军人世家，断不能和黑道有任何来往，就算李赫宰再不愿意也不管用，送去部队已经是板上钉钉的事。

二十五岁  
李赫宰高考完被送入部队后像是人间蒸发了般，李东海那会儿太年轻家里又不肯帮忙，任凭他怎么找都找不到李赫宰半点消息。老爷子让李东海把对李赫宰的这份感情烂在肚子里再也不要去想，谁料李东海却悄悄把这份感情埋进土里，七年间在心中小心呵护着不断长大，以至于现在对李赫宰的迷恋以及占有欲达到顶峰。

二十三岁时李东海顺利坐上K帮大佬位置，七年间里李东海跟老爷子学的变成熟稳重变心狠手辣，这样成熟稳重的人却在刚坐上这个位置时迫不及待的亲自去查李赫宰的消息。

他为这一天准备了太久，既然没人愿意帮他，那就自己变强。

李赫宰退伍后听从李父的安排，进警察厅工作。工作对于他来说有些无聊，不过这份无聊也没有持续太久，直到那天厅里开紧急会议被打破。  
上级下达命令，让警察厅选出一名警察执行本次任，显然，上级这次是一定要一窝端K帮。警察厅里没有人接受过卧底培养，先不说培养卧底需要时间需要花多少成本，更何况都是有稳定工作的人自然是没人愿意去做黑帮。这一重要任务一下便指向李赫宰，他是军人出身，家里又是军人世家，要是真端掉黑帮，对李父和警察厅来说那都是件倍有面子的事。

李赫宰没有拒绝，那里有李东海，他想去都来不及呢。

二十八岁  
卧底三年来李赫宰从没被怀疑过，准确来说是李东海从没怀疑过他。

同往常一样，李赫宰依旧比李东海早回家些，在李东海回来前给他做上热气腾腾的晚饭。今天氛围不同往常，李东海是带着心事的，任凭李赫宰怎么逗也只是给他扯了一个笑容，换做往常李东海早就笑的猛拍他背了。  
饭后李赫宰抱着李东海坐在沙发上，轻轻亲他后脖子问到。  
"海海？今天工作遇到什么事了？怎么闷闷不乐的。"  
"做爱吗？"此刻李东海虽然被他抱在怀里，却感受不到李赫宰对他的爱。  
三年来他和李赫宰相处的点点滴滴全部浮现在眼前，温柔着对他笑的李赫宰，叫他海海叫他宝宝的李赫宰，每天都早于他回家给他做饭的李赫宰，甚至在李东海每个赖床的早晨都不其厌烦的叫他起床的李赫宰，想着想着李东海逐渐红了眼眶，他转过去搂住李赫宰脖子将脸埋在颈间。

这样温柔的人怎么会是卧底呢？

"怎么哭了？海海别哭…"李赫宰最能感知李东海情绪，这人一点变化李赫宰都是马上感受出来，此刻也是捧着李东海的脸给心疼的他抹眼泪。  
"没有哭，我们都好久没做了，呀！你做不做。"在一起以来李东海是第一次主动问李赫宰做不做，第一次主动那人却没有马上回应，觉得有些丢脸的李东海立马化身为小老虎吼李赫宰，试图缓解自己觉得的尴尬。  
在李赫宰看来李东海却是可爱极了。  
"既然我的海海今天那么主动，那我也就不客气了。"

被李赫宰抱着放到床上的时候，李东海这才看到李赫宰盛满情欲的眼睛，李东海难得的主动让男人像个捕捉到豹子的猎物，一下把衣服扒的干干净净，现下李东海的一举一动都致命的吸引着李赫宰，手毫不留情也直接摸到李东海下边开拓着。  
"宝宝，湿了。"  
在李赫宰喊他宝宝的时候李东海总是会特别敏感，准确来说是羞耻。被只大两岁的男人喊着宝宝且被压在身下做，男人嘴上喊着宝宝下边的手却一点没放过李东海，摸到李东海突起的敏感点后一点没留情的用指尖在上边反复按压。  
"嗯…别…摸到了！"  
"嗯，摸到了。"  
李赫宰看东海这样难以自持的样子不经笑出声，看着差不多了便扶住自己的缓缓顶入，直到李东海整根都吃进去。  
"啊…"  
全部埋进去的一下刺激的李东海整个人都弹起来，脸也一下子红透了，李赫宰本就趴在李东海身上压着他，李东海的双腿还紧紧缠着李赫宰的腰不放松，这一下刺激的在李赫宰看来更像是欲拒还迎。  
"好多水啊我们海海…"  
尝到肉味的李赫宰再也不想停下来，腰像装了马达似的反复快去抽插，李东海在他身下被操的生理泪水不住的流，被李赫宰欺负成这样却也搂住李赫宰脖子不放手，李赫宰觉得不够爽，又把李东海从床上抱到沙发上做，让李东海跪在沙发上自己从后面进。  
"要…射了…想…"  
李东海被李赫宰顶弄的说不出完整的话来，只能断断续续的像李赫宰表达自己的想法。  
"要射了？那海海要自己撸还是我帮你？"  
"…嗯。"  
这话把李东海羞的整个人连脚指头都紧绷起来，小穴也比刚刚更紧的咬着李赫宰不放松，整个人像是熟透的虾米一样。  
"那就海海自己弄吧。"  
李赫宰没打算放过他，李东海只好一手给自己打飞机一手撑着沙发，到后边实在是撑不住了便把下巴送过去靠着沙发背休息一下，李东海的小聪明耍的李赫宰忍不住伸手拍他屁股。李东海屁股天生圆润，被李赫宰啪啪拍两下手感那也是极好的，在只剩下喘息的房间里这几声拍屁股的声音显得尤为色情。  
整个房间被李东海的呻吟和李赫宰的喘息还有不时传来的拍屁股声填埋，又像是要装不住似的要涌出去。李赫宰要的狠，射了三次才把李东海抱去浴室清理，李东海被他折腾的累，抱过去的路上小穴里流出精液也没精力管。只能是被李赫宰抱着放进浴缸，仔仔细细的清理着。

被李赫宰抱到床上穿内裤的时候李东海精力也恢复了一些，这才记起想问李赫宰的话。  
在李赫宰如同往常做爱结束一样的亲他额头后，李东海才问话。  
"赫宰，你什么时候…"  
"你要杀了我吗？"  
李东海床头柜里常年放着枪，做黑帮这种脑袋别在裤腰带上的事，自然是要多留个心眼。  
"为什么要做卧底。"  
既然李赫宰已经知道了，李东海便也直接问了。  
"东海，我对你这么温柔这么好，我…"  
"我问你为什么做卧底！李赫宰？我那么喜欢你，我对你的迷恋已经达到我自己都控制不住的程度，今天查出卧底是你的时候我像是被什么霹了一下眼前一片模糊，差点连水杯都拿不住！"  
"你以为我就不喜欢你吗！"  
对话已经到这种地步，李赫宰也直接放开了说。  
"东海，我对你的喜欢一点不比你的喜欢少，我爸下令不许和你再有来往的时候，我跪在他房门口求他，我爸吹胡子瞪眼的对我破口大骂，在军队里每每难熬的日子，我是都想着你度过的，一想到你冲我笑的甜甜的样子，我就又浑身充满力量。"  
"知道为什么是我来做卧底吗？因为这里有你在啊。"

话音刚落，李东海起身抱住一直站在床前的李赫宰，李赫宰一番话直接给他说懵了。

"我洗白资产吧。"李东海趴在李赫宰胸口声音闷闷的。

李东海想，就算洗白产业也没关系，只要能和李赫宰在一起。

三十五岁  
又一个七年。  
如果李东海知道自己当年的选择会把李赫宰害成这样，他断不会做这样的决定也不会和李赫宰在一起。

资产的洗白并不顺利，老爷子精明的很，偷摸派人在李东海眼皮底下安插眼线，时刻紧盯着李东海行动。还是同往常一般，李东海工作结束后准备回家，没日没夜的工作让他有些提不起精神。  
公司走廊是用大块大块落地窗布置的，李东海转头看向外边，就算是凌晨也依旧灯火通明的城市，他第一次觉得洗白资产和李赫宰安定下来是不错的选择。现在在公司里李东海没提起一点警戒心，他满脑子都想着李赫宰，想着等会儿回家后他会接过自己手上的外套，再上来亲昵的给自己一个亲吻，带自己去早早就放好洗澡水的浴室一起洗澡，想到这李东海低头看着走廊地毯的花纹轻声笑了，以至于在走道上悄悄窜出人来时都没来得及躲开，直接被狠拍一下后脑勺晕倒在走廊地毯上，闭眼前他依稀看到那人蒙着面带着黑色鸭舌帽，模糊不清的身型些许像自己身边的帮手。

李东海是被一盆冷水泼醒的，还没缓过神来就被几个人驾着踉踉跄跄的丢到老爷子面前。之前那么意气风发的大佬，现在摔在地上，身上的衣服湿透着头发凌乱的耷拉在额前，仔细看还有因为忙洗白资产而长出的青色胡茬，看起来狼狈极了。  
"那是你们的大佬！怎么对他的，快点扶起来。"老爷子还是心疼李东海。  
先前是一直熬夜着手准备洗白资产，本就体力不支的情况下被人敲晕，而后被泼冷水像押犯人般送到老爷子面前审讯。这些都是李东海从没经历过的，他是老爷子的小儿子，上有哥哥们宠着下有手下捧着，甚至在训练时老爷子都没这般待过他。  
老爷子的话总是管用，几个手下赶忙看眼色过来要扶起李东海，李东海没让扶，抬手甩开他们，眼下洗白资产被截胡，他憋了一肚子的气没地儿发。

"哟，你还挺有骨气，洗白资产被我抓到不服气了？"  
"爸，放我回家吧，我好累。"  
"回家，你那家还有谁在等着你吗？"  
"把那视频拿给李东海看。"

是李赫宰，视频里的主角是李赫宰，他被关在一个黑乎乎只有一扇小排风扇的房间里。那个房间李东海熟悉，小时候他顽皮闯祸时老爷子总把他关里面叫他反思，别人进去都被老爷子用鞭子抽着疼的撕心裂肺的惨叫，那皮鞭是带钩子的，鞭子挥下来钩到肉上抽一下都疼的要命，再加上老爷子手劲大多抽几下皮开肉绽都是分分钟的事。只有李东海，老爷子是从来都舍不得打他，他从没挨过鞭子抽，哪怕现在是要洗白资产和李赫宰在一起，在老爷子看来是如此大逆不道的事，也都舍不得打一下。

李赫宰明显是被抽了，他跪在那里除了深呼吸带来的身体起伏外他一动不动，被鞭子抽烂的肉和被血浸透的衣服破布纠缠在一起，李赫宰还在不停的深呼吸来缓解疼痛，看的李东海心痛如绞，再次抬头说话时眼泪早已浸满眼眶。  
"你动李赫宰了？"李东海抬头望向他时露出惊恐又愤怒的神情，自己差点忘了，他不动自己不代表不会动别人，老爷子想杀谁都是动动手指头的事，何必又在这折磨李赫宰给自己看，叫自己心痛又无可奈何。  
"你不是舍不得杀李赫宰吗？老子替你杀了他！"李东海的样子像是激怒了老爷子，愤怒的脸扭曲起来像一只发了疯的雄狮，老爷子突然站起来挥起手边的茶杯向李东海身旁飞去，陶瓷杯子一下在李东海脚边炸裂碎开，在场所有人都立马屏住呼吸，只剩杯子破碎的刺耳声音，可怜的躺在李东海脚边。  
"那李赫宰使了什么花招，让我儿子这样不顾一切为他洗白资产，不顾帮里上下几千号人，不顾你老爸我的颜面！我现在恨不得一枪嘣了他李赫宰的脑袋！！"

"爸！"李东海噗通一声跪下，又赶忙手脚并用的爬到老爷子腿边抱着他哭着求饶，"爸，你放过李赫宰吧，求求你，别杀他，我发誓，你只要放他走，我一定和他分手，再不和他见面，求求你了爸爸…"

李东海哭的样子像是小时候邻居调皮弟弟抢了他心爱的玩具，他跑到爸爸面前嚎啕大哭，只是现在叫他哭的对象变成了他心爱的爱人。

见李东海这般说，老爷子也不准备再说什么，只是以后李东海要是再敢提和李赫宰见面，他一定会把李赫宰藏到李东海找都找不到的地方。

"去通知李家人，李赫宰会被我送到国外治疗养伤。"这是李东海可能再也见不到李赫宰的意思了。

四十二岁  
那晚之后李东海再没提起李赫宰，李赫宰也像是人间蒸发般从李东海世界里消失，李东海更加专注帮派，身边床伴一个接一个的换，却始终没换到令李东海满意的。  
今年秋天李东海需要去法国出差一趟，秋天的法国是最美的，金黄艳丽的叶子给城市穿上秋装，树叶的颜色从红色到橙色再到棕色，一点一点装饰着秋天的法国，李东海漫步走在小镇的路上欣赏风景，连连感叹法国秋天的美丽。

他突然想起李赫宰，这么漂亮的景色应该和赫宰一起来看才是，接着又嘟起嘴拍拍自己脑袋，自己不是答应过老爷子，再不想李赫宰的吗？小镇转弯处有一家名叫D&E Coffee的小咖啡厅，位置隐秘的藏在角落。李东海推门进去，却和出来收拾垃圾的李赫宰撞上，自己刚刚还想到的人，下一秒就给撞上了？

七年没见，李赫宰除了鬓角长出些许白发外，其余似乎一点没变，李东海神情慌张转身想赶紧离开，却被李赫宰追上来抓住手腕。

"东海？李东海？"

"先生，你认错人了。"

END 感谢观看  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
给无限释放多写了两段时间线  
感觉这才是这篇文最完整的样子👀


End file.
